


Hanahaki.

by Rodriguezpujolspaola



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sad, creek - Freeform, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodriguezpujolspaola/pseuds/Rodriguezpujolspaola
Summary: Craig tiene un amor no correspondido.Duele.Tanto que la desgracia de las flores se ha presentado en su puerta.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 10





	Hanahaki.

Craig parpadeó, una, cien, mil, un millón de veces lo hizo, y aun así seguía sin poder ver con claridad la escena que en ese instante le estaba destruyendo todo. Era algo sofocante, su pecho apretaba demasiado fuerte justo donde había construido un mundo lleno de románticas promesas con la persona que siempre creyó que era la indicada, sus ojos quemaban de ira y tristeza, quería derrumbar su corazón, hacerlo pedazos y tirarlos lo más lejos posible para nunca más volver a sentir ese sentimiento que bien podría matarlo en segundos. Trató de pasar algo de saliva por su garganta, pero su boca estaba tan seca de repente, agrietada, sin ninguna capacidad de poder decir algo coherente, o solo gritar sin criterio.

Fue doloroso cuando la tos se hizo presente en ese momento, su lengua se empapó de repente con un líquido espeso, metálico, con un sabor desagradable en sus pupilas gustativas. No supo si el primer pétalo que salió disparado de su garganta realmente era de color rojo, o si la sangre en su boca se dio el trabajo de teñir su primera desgracia.

—Mierda.

***  
  


_"_ _Sus ojos verdes recorrieron toda la extensión de piel desnuda de su acompañante, tan suave, brillante y llena de lunares que quería besar hasta quedarse sin aliento. Llevo sus dedos a la espalda contraria, sosteniéndolo sin apenas un poco de presión, no quería arruinar ese sentimiento tan intimo que los dos estaban sintiendo en ese momento. No era solo sexo o hacer el amor, lo sabía, lo sentía, era algo mucho más profundo que no estaba validado para explicar con simples palabras._

_Se besaron con pasión, se entrelazaron despacio y se aceptaron sin tapujos ni censura. El aroma a café y vainilla de Tweek inundaba sus fosas nasales, volviéndolo un poco ansioso._

_Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que podría arrancarse el corazón si se lo pidiera._

_—Craig —salió quedito de sus labios cuando se separaron. Craig quiso volver a unir sus bocas, pero un solo pestañeo, y todo se había esfumado, en cambio, ahora todo estaba lleno de sangre, flores y una molesta sensación de terrible abandono."_

Despertó entre toses desenfrenadas, el liquido espeso, gorgoteaba en su garganta, impidiéndole tragar con normalidad. Su pecho se apretó, y su tráquea comenzó a quemar, dolía, era tan malditamente doloroso que cada vez que pasaba no creía poder soportarlo, pero lo hacía, independientemente de si quería solo rendirse, se aferraba a no dejar que su vida se acabara de manera tan patética, quería vivir, y poder estar un día mas con Tweek, aunque no fuera de esa forma. Solo fue un segundo lo que necesito su cuerpo para expulsar esos pétalos ya un poco familiares para él en esos días, la primera vez fue solo uno, y ahora eran varios, parecía que mientras más tiempo pasara, mas pétalos salían de su boca y más doloroso se volvía. Sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, el infierno de un amor no correspondido tatuado en las crueles raíces de su pecho, Hanahaki, la enfermedad del alma, que bien puede acabar con todo de una forma u otra.

Se levanto hacia el baño, empujando los pétalos tirados en el suelo, viejos y olvidados, porque no tenía otro lugar donde dejarlos para que nadie sospechara. Su primer intento fue desecharlos en el basurero, pero cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada maldito segundo seguía tosiendo más y más, haciendo inútil y demasiado tedioso tener que recogerlos. Le hacían cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, pero sinceramente era desagradable, su habitación se había vuelto desagradable. Le daba asco tener que estar encerrado, sin poder hacer nada, porque se negaba a decirle a alguien sobre como su vida se iba marchitando poco a poco por un amor sin corresponder, y por nada del mundo se sometería a cirugía, prefería morir antes de perder la capacidad de amar a la única persona que le ha dado sentido a su insípida existencia.

Observo su reflejo decrepito en el espejo, era notorio que se estaba muriendo, sus labios agrietados, su piel pálida y su mirada vacía, sin brillo, justo como la de un muerto en vida. Aun no estaba totalmente acostumbrado a su aspecto, pero no tenia de otra, sus días estaban contados, calculaba menos de dos semanas aproximadamente, por el ritmo en el que mas y mas pétalos salían de su boca sin control.

El cielo afuera aun tenía sus tonos oscuros, pero aun así quería salir, dar un paseo y coger aire para despejar su mente. Se abrigo un poco y salió cerrando con llave, para que ninguno de sus chismosos compañeros de dormitorio se inmiscuyera en sus cosas. Desde que la Hanahaki disease empezó su cuenta regresiva, los chicos con los que vivía habían empezado a ponerle mas atención, tratando desesperadamente de tener algo de lo que hablar o burlarse, Craig hacia lo posible por evitarlos, a sus amigos y hasta incluso a Tweek, aunque este ultimo parecía que no quería tenerlo cerca. Admitía que eso de cierta forma le hacia las cosas mas fáciles, pero al final de todo, cuando lo veía reír y hablar con esa típica mueca de nerviosismo, su pecho seguía apretándose con fuerza, su corazón seguía doliendo como si miles de cuchillas lo estuvieran atravesando, sus sentimientos seguían creciendo incondicionalmente y su boca seguía expulsando mas pétalos sumergidos en una maraña de funesta agonía, que poco a poco lo estaban llevando a su lecho de muerte.

Craig sabia que la Hanahaki disease era algo cruel, no solo acababa con tu vida, aplastaba sin compasión tu voluntad, y desechaba la ilusión del amor como si fuera otro pedazo mas de basura.

Eso le molestaba, le ponía enormemente furioso ser tratado como otro más del montón, ver como su vida se convertía en un juego macabro, donde tenía que decidir si quería seguir viviendo, o quería seguir amando hasta el terrible final.

El primer piso de su edificio estaba tranquilo, con el único sonido de las páginas pasando con rapidez, cortesía del guardia que se encontraba al otro lado de la recepción, vigilando que ninguno de los estudiantes se escapara por la noche. Craig pensó que tal vez lo dejaría salir si le decía que solo iba a dar un paseo, pero al instante vio su oportunidad cuando el guardia cerró con aburrimiento la revista y se fue perezoso a la habitación de mantenimiento, tal vez a ver una película o echarse una siesta. Cruzo con delicadeza de no hacer ningún ruido hasta la puerta y abrió apenas una rendija para poder pasar.

El viento frio le dio una agradable sensación en el rostro, sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes fueron a parar en los hilos laterales de su gorro, agarrándolos con fuerza para que la ventisca no se lo llevara. Las flores y las ramas de los arboles mas débiles se mecían con fuerza de un lado a otro, todo estaba empapado de nieve, excepto los caminos que llevaban a las otras partes de las instalaciones de la universidad. Parte de la luna se asomaba por las grisáceas nubes que inundaban el cielo esa noche, dándole un aspecto triste y gris a esa hermosa noche.

No se esperaba menos de South Park, un triste pueblito que casi todo el año lo pasaba en invierno, pero ahora mismo eso estaba bien, de maravilla. El frio lo estaba calmando poco a poco.

Camino sobre los adoquines acolchados por la nieve, importándole poco que sus pantuflas se empaparan. Maldecía fuertemente a las asiáticas por emparejarlos sin razón hace 10 años, si tan solo el no hubiera cedido a la presión del pueblo, no estuviera sufriendo ahora por el amor del rubio. Recordó el día que había citado a Tweek para confesarse. Fue detrás de las gradas del campo de basquetbol, lo había llamado para que estuviera allí a las 6 P.M, el llegaba un poco tarde, pero Tweek, el ya estaba ahí, puntual como siempre, pero al parecer no para lo que lo había citado. Pete y Kenny se encontraban con él, este último con los pantalones abajo y la mano del Tweak en su pene. No supo exactamente que estaban haciendo, pero no necesito seguir viendo para saberlo, era obvio, Tweek nunca se fijaría en alguien tan antipático como él, apostaba a que tenía gustos más extravagantes y buenos.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al tener un brote de ira hacia Tweek, hacia a sus gentiles acciones, hacia su maldita y encantadora personalidad, hacia su irresistible boca, hacia su suave pelo, hacia la hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su pobre existir todos los días. Sin esperarlo, ese brote de ira se convirtió en tristeza, lo extrañaba tanto, solo quería ir a su habitación y acostarse a su lado, como siempre lo hacían.

El dolor en su pecho volvió a aparecer, y entonces Craig se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo a alterar al recordar todas esas cosas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de calmar todos esos sentimientos, el frio ya no le estaba ayudando en nada, solo en congelarse, por lo que tendría que buscar otra solución para digerir toda esa maraña de desgracia hasta que su último día llegara.

Se giro de golpe para volver a su habitación, pero se quedo allí parado, sorprendido y algo asustado de ver a Tweek afuera, observándolo, con una mueca de preocupación y terror en esos preciosos ojos bicolores. No le había oído venir en absoluto, algo raro teniendo en cuenta lo ruidoso que solía ser el rubio. No supo que decir, y aunque supiera no podría, la razón del dolor en su pecho estaba justo enfrente del, no tardaría mucho en que sus estúpidos pulmones le negaran algo de oxigeno y volviera a expulsar pétalos a lo estúpido. Quiso buscar cualquier excusa para ir a vomitar a otro lado, lejos de Tweek, pero los ojos tristes de su amor no correspondido le quitaron todo el valor de repente. No quiso mirarlos por mucho tiempo, porque aun no podía lidiar con que esos ojos tan lindos destilaran tanta tristeza de pronto.

—Craig —dijo en un susurro, pero que fue escuchado claramente a causa de la tranquilidad y el silencio de la noche—, ¿Por qué me estas evitando?

No respondió, y no porque no quisiera, era más bien el dolor en su corazón el que le prohibía decir cualquier palabra. Podría parecer de locos, pero en ese instante Craig podía sentir más que nada las raíces de sus órganos crecer para asentarse como si fuera su hogar.

—Craig —volvió a llamar con inseguridad, hace una semana atrás su mejor amigo había comenzado a evitarlo, aunque el también lo había evadido un poco, pero solo fue hasta aclarar su cabeza y sus sentimientos. Desde hace meses que se había comenzado a sentir extraño con la relación falsa que mantenían los dos, se sentía enojado cuando Craig hablaba muy cerca de otras personas, triste cuando hablaban de quien podría ser la novia ideal para él y feliz, demasiado feliz cuando los dos se tomaban de la mano o se daban pequeños besos en las mejillas, incluso se sentía desfallecer cuando Craig lo miraba a los ojos. Esos jodidos ojos tan hermosos, incomparables con cualquier otro par de gemas verdes, destilaban una indiferencia y sensualidad innata, digna de su esencia Made in Tucker. A Tweek le encantaba esa trágica indiferencia, pero amaba más cuando esa indiferencia se esfumaba y salía la verdadera cara de la moneda. Craig era alguien dulce, muy cariñoso y un alma gentil con cualquiera que necesitara su ayuda.

Realmente no pensó que esas sensaciones y sentimientos que estaba albergando eran de amor romántico, pero Pete le ayudo a dejarlo todo más claro que el agua, claro que con métodos poco ortodoxos y asquerosos que casi le provocan un infarto al corazón. Miro a Craig una vez más, no parecía querer responderle, tenía la mirada abajo y se agarraba el pecho con dolor, o eso pensaba.

Se pregunto quedamente si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Craig —volvió a llamar, pero esta vez con más fuerza, ya no quería ser ignorado, quería arreglar cualquiera que sea el problema entre ellos y si era posible, confesarle sus sentimientos—, respóndeme, ¿Por qué has estado evitándome? Si hice algo yo... Lo lamento, enserio, no quiero que te alejes de mí, yo te... —Calló antes de decir te amo en vez de te extraño. Allí no era el momento para eso, primero tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Craig le dirigió una mirada dolida, pero no dijo nada, solo unos cuantos monosílabos incomprensibles salieron de su boca, dejándolo mucho mas confundido.

—Lo siento —susurro, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para estar más cerca. Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que esos monosílabos incomprensibles eran realmente gemidos de dolor.

Craig se doblo en el suelo, agarrándose el cuello con fuerza para evitar que cualquier cosa saliera de su boca. No quería hacerlo, no ahí, no con Tweek mirándolo, pero no podía soportarlo, el oxigeno había dejado de entrar en sus pulmones y su corazón parecía retorcerse de agonía, era el mismo dolor que antes, pero intensificado por mil. Abrió la boca derrotado, y la sangre comenzó a salir junto con millones de pequeñas flores en una pieza.

Tweek no lo proceso de inmediato, se quedo pasmado, asustado de ver como la sangre salía a borbotones acompañada de flores... ¡¿Flores?! ¡¿Por qué carajo Craig estaba vomitando flores?!

"Hanahaki", llego a su cabeza con rapidez. Claro, tenía que ser eso, de otra forma como podía ser posible que Craig vomitara flores. Se acerco corriendo y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, Craig era alto, demasiado alto y pesado, pero aun así tenia la fuerza suficiente para cargarlo, cortesía del boxeo. Le quito el acolchado gorro, admirando mejor el desastre de cabello que tenía esa noche. No sabía qué hacer, se le iba la cabeza, histérico, si Craig tenía un amor no correspondido no había nada que pudiera hacer. Entonces fue ahí que la realidad le golpeo de repente, tan fuerte que lo dejo shockeado por un par de segundos, las lagrimas salieron con rapidez, encharcando sus mejillas. Craig no tenia opción, iba a morir si no se sometía a cirugia, y si lo hacía, cualquier sentimiento de amor seria borrado de su ser para siempre, iba a perder de cualquier forma.

—¡No! —Chillo con fuerza, negándose a creer aquello, eso no podía estar pasándole a Craig, no a él, no a su mejor amigo, no al chico que amaba,— ¡¡No carajo, no es justo Craig!! ¡¿Por qué?!

Sin respuesta, solo el sonido de su garganta expulsando todo lo que pudiera.

Trago duro, y agarro valor para decirle sus sentimientos, no tenia de otra, si Craig moría, se arrepentiría toda su vida por no haberlo dicho, lo mismo si se sometía a cirugía.

—Craig yo... Te amo —dijo entre lágrimas, acariciando su espalda, creyendo inútilmente que eso cesaría un poco su dolor-, pero no como amigos, te amo como hombre. Creo que comenzó a hacerlo años después de que las asiáticas nos emparejaran, pero hasta ahora y con ayuda me he dado cuenta de algo tan obvio... Perdóname, por ser un mal amigo y por no darme cuenta de que estabas sufriendo por alguien más. Me avergüenzo de llamarme tu amigo, no quiero que mueras, así que por favor, por favor, por favor, haz la cirugía, yo te ayudo a pagarla...

—¿Que has dicho? —Escucho una voz nasal debajo. Paro de balbucear sin sentido y miro a Craig, aun seguía doblado en el suelo, pero en vez de seguir vomitando ahora lo miraba perplejo, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de decir.

—C-Craig tu... ¡¿Estas bien?! —Se paro asustado, dejándolo caer.

—¡Agh!.. Si, esto... Solo se detuvo de repente —dijo mirando el suelo, confuso, y aliviado de que todo el dolor inquietante se detuviera. Las flores que antes habían salido de su boca desaparecieron, dejando solo un mísero charco de sangre. Se levanto del suelo, pasándose la mano por la barbilla para tratar de quitarse un poco la sangre—, pero eso no importa, repite lo que dijiste antes.

—¡Gah!, ngh, ¿l-lo de la cirugía? —Pregunto temeroso, toda esa sangre le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta  
No era saludable que Craig vomitara esa cantidad y aun estuviera de pie como si nada—, q-que yo te ayudo a p....

—Eso no, lo de que me amas como hombre, que quieres decir con eso —dijo, tratando de disimular sus nervios con sus ojos indiferentes. Hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera porque Tweek estaba allí con él, mirándolo con las mejillas encharcadas y los ojos brillantes, no sabía cómo, pero el blondo siempre lograba destruir sus defensas con solo una mirada, algo que odiaba, y amaba al mismo tiempo.

—T-Tu... ¡Pendejo!, casi mueres y, ¡¿Lo único que te preocupa es lo que dije antes?! —Grito, aguantándose de molerlo a golpes— casi muero yo también de la angustia y... ¿Y por qué no me dijiste lo del Hanahaki? ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas dejarte morir por el estúpido que te rechazo? Esto es... ¡Agh, demasiada presión!

—A decir verdad, si, pero...

—Carajo Craig, apuesto a que ni siquiera pensaste en tu familia, en tus amigos, en... ¡¡En mi!! ¿Es que esa persona es más importante que todos nosotros?

El pelinegro quiso acercarse, pero Tweek estaba muy alterado en ese momento. Parecía el mismo niño histérico de hace años, que no dormía sin su compañía y vivía con miedo a los norcoreanos. Soltó una risita, dejando confundido a Tweek y aprovechando su mini pausa para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Estaba temblando por el frio de la noche, lo apretó contra si, sintiendo su piel acoplarse a la suya a la perfección. Recordó el sueño que había tenido antes, tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo al ver que estaban en la misma posición, pero con mucha ropa puesta. Acaricio su espalda con suavidad y dejo un pequeño beso en la desordenada cabellera rubio, para después subir las manos a su cara.

—Esa persona eres tu Tweek —hablo, sosteniendo las regordetas mejillas en sus palmas, con ojos brillantes decidió abrir su corazón, porque después de todo, para eso se había detenido el Hanahaki, ¿Cierto? —, el Hanahaki es por ti Tweek, tu eres la persona que amo, y por la que moriría con gusto.

—¿Q-que?! —Dijo tembloroso—, eso es imposible, yo nunca te rechace Craig.

—Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando te cite en las gradas hace una semana? —Pregunto, y por la cara avergonzada del rubio supo que sabía de que hablaba—, estabas con Pete y Kenny, y tu le estabas tocando el....

—SI, YA SE, NO LO DIGAS —Lo interrumpió—, pero no es lo que crees. Estaba confundido porque no sabía que significaban estas emociones que me estaban volviendo loco, así que fui a pedirle ayuda a Pete. El trajo a varios chicos... —su voz fue haciéndose mas y mas pequeña—, para que... Para que yo les tocara el pene y averiguara si sentía atracción hacia los chicos o, o, o solo hacia ti!.. Ahora que lo pienso fue una mala idea, cierto?

—Terrible —soltó una risita, pensando en el malentendido que literalmente casi lo mata. Solo tenía que hablar con Tweek y aclarar las cosas, — sabes, realmente iba a dejarme morir... Porque al menos de esa forma podría irme recordando cuanto te amo.

—Craig —Chillo con voz temblorosa, quería echarse a llorar, agarrarlo y no soltarlo nunca—, no vuelvas a intentar hacer eso, nunca, ¿Oíste?

—Aja —murmuro quedo, acercando poco a poco el bonito rostro de su ¿Amigo? ¿Amante? ¿Novio? No sabía que eran ahora, pero lo averiguaría justo después de besarlo por mínimo 1 hora. Junto sus labios en un beso suave, moviendo sus labios de forma lenta y pasional, no tenían prisa, tenían toda la noche para demostrarse cuanto se amaban. Se separaron con una sonrisa, admirando con ternura sus ojos brillosos llenos de amor, — te amo Honey.

—Yo también Craig —dijo, y se volvieron a fundir en un beso lento y adorable.


End file.
